An electronic cigarette also named a simulated cigarette, is a substitute of a cigarette. Electronic cigarettes have become more and more popular because of a lot of advantages. For example, electronic cigarettes are less harmful to human body, and do not generate secondhand smoke and fire. The electronic cigarette will not cause fire hazard.
An electronic cigarette on the market includes a power supply and an atomizer, and the atomizer and the power supply are connected to form an electronic cigarette for smoking. Tobacco liquid and a heating wire assembly are provided in the atomizer, and the heating wire assembly is configured for atomizing the tobacco liquid. After the atomizer and the power supply are connected, a connecting electrode of the power supply is connected with a connecting electrode of the atomizer, so that the power supply provides the heating wire assembly power, and the heating wire assembly heats the tobacco liquid to vaporize.
In related art, a nickel chromium heating wire is used to heat tobacco liquid to form aerosol. Generally, the heating wire is connected with a wire via soldering. However, a soldering point has a relatively short life span, and become broken easily due to oxidation. The soldering point has a weak stability, and a difference of contact resistances between the soldering points is large.